1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for outputting a character composed of basic symbols, and particularly to an apparatus for outputting a Korean character composed of a plurality of Korean alphabet symbols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Korean character consists of a combination of a plurality of Korean alphabet symbols. In an apparatus for outputting the Korean character, the combination of Korean alphabet symbols is determined by a logic circuit based upon rules of composition from a Korean alphabet code sequentially inputted by an input device such as a computer or a keyboard, the Korean alphabet code corresponding to each of Korean alphabet symbols. An example of an apparatus for outputting a Korean character composed of Korean alphabet symbols is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,720 to Park.
As mentioned above, a Korean character font corresponding to a Korean character can be generated and fed to an output device such as a display unit or a printer by a determination of the combination of the Korean alphabet symbols.
A size of the Korean character font is generally twice as large as a size of a space character which is a fundamental size being identical with that of basic symbols such as A, B, C, . . . , a, b, c, . . . , or Korean alphabet symbols.
The conventional apparatus described above generates a decrease in an outputted width which is equivalent to the number of Korean characters as compared with an inputted width which is equivalent to the number of Korean alphabet symbols.
In FIG. 1, output data representing Korean characters and basic symbols which are not a Korean alphabet symbol is outputted with a decrease of two units which is equivalent to a width of two basic symbols as compared with the inputted width of input data representing Korean alphabet symbols and other basic symbols.
It is difficult to estimate the rate of the decrease on inputting the input data because the rate is changed in dependence upon the rules of composition.
Accordingly, the change of the rate places an obstacle to the design or the design alteration of outputted characters in a case of outputting Korean characters mixed with other basic symbols.